


【宇龙/白朱】冰淇淋之神

by Bagel_Beignet



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Beignet/pseuds/Bagel_Beignet
Summary: 两个大学生谈一场“纯纯”欲动的恋爱，因为一个冰淇淋引发的XX设定宇龙两人年龄一样





	1. Chapter 1

1  
不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的室友。

2  
白宇想回去打一顿室友。

3  
猪室友突然变成神队友。

4  
白宇从未如此感激室友。

5  
有时候“馊主意”确实能博美人一笑。

 

*   
0  
那是一个普通得不能再普通的夏日之夜。  
晚上虽有微风徐徐，却也抵挡不住夏季的闷热潮湿。  
室外蝉鸣不断，室内热闹非凡。  
大学生在宿舍里的日常生活总是忙碌的，但不外乎几件事：吃饭、睡觉、洗澡、写作业、玩游戏、谈恋爱...... 

晚上9点钟，正是大部分学生吃完饭洗好澡，准备娱乐切磋一番的时段。  
白宇也是其中的一员。  
他早早搞定了作业，洗得喷香，带起发带往电脑前那么一坐，便掏出手机发信息call他亲爱的龙龙上线玩个几局。

“哎哟白宇，你咋这么香呢。”室友小李凑近他身上嗅了嗅，捏着鼻子满脸嫌弃得躲开。  
白宇闻言突然起身满屋子追着小李喊道，“别客气，使劲闻。”  
在你追我赶了会儿将小李逮住后，白宇还不忘补刀一句，“你就是羡慕我呗~”  
“是姐姐送的沐浴露？”  
“那是~”白宇自鸣得意，骄傲得向小李挑了挑右边的眉毛。

室友们见状后纷纷指责他是有异性没人性的典范，并告诫其他人必须以此为戒，决不能重蹈覆辙。  
白宇傻笑得企图蒙混过关。  
其实他们殊不知白宇刚才所提到的“姐姐”并非自家亲姐姐，他经常借用姐姐的名义给亲爱的龙龙打掩护。虽然大学内对同性恋的接受度普遍比外界社会高，也更具有包容性，但是白宇也不想给朱一龙添任何麻烦。  
能和如此优秀的人确定恋爱关系，这要是放在白宇刚进大学那会，是连做白日梦的勇气都没。

 

*  
[龙龙：小白，我大概晚15分钟上线。]  
[小白：mua~]

在收到朱一龙的回信后，白宇转头加入了正在火热聊天的室友们中。  
正巧室友小张提起前阵子女友看到网上的美食推荐，于是嚷嚷着非常想拔草一款冰淇淋。他起初不以为然，毕竟现在的美食推荐里十有八九是付费广告，约会时可是吃过好几次“美食推荐”的亏。所以其真实的美味程度，在食用前都是个未知数。  
抱着这样的心态，小张陪着女友去拔草了。  
“这个冰淇淋不愧是冰淇淋之神，真得好吃。可惜融化的速度太快，没一会儿全化了。”小张感叹道。  
小李突然起哄，“看来是适合两个人一起吃，还能增加“感情”呢。”说完露出了“你懂的”的猥琐笑容。

 

当时正等着打游戏的白宇也没有深入去思考小李的话里有话，只是心里暗暗记住，下回约会时可以请自家龙龙尝尝这份美味。

TBC


	2. 冰淇淋之神-中

0.5  
白宇咬住下唇。  
他表面的云淡风清企图掩饰着内心的风起云涌。白宇虽然早已踧踖不安，却不敢也不知如何开口。  
而走在他身侧的朱一龙也好不到哪去。  
两人准时在约定的地点见面。随后很有默契得一言不发，看似漫无目的得从学校大路走至偏门的小花园。  
白宇左顾右盼了多时，待路上空无一人，便逮住机会牵住了朱一龙的手。  
感受到从另一个人的手上传来阵阵热度，朱一龙低眉垂眼，嘴角微微上扬并发自内心得夸赞了白宇。  
“你今天很帅。”随即又害羞得抿了抿嘴。  
“你也是。”白宇温柔得望着恋人，真挚得回复道。  
两个20岁的大青年，又陷入了不发一言的状态，不过与先前的沉默不同，他们互相紧握的手似乎代替了万千言语，向对方诉说着心中的爱意。

 

1  
“麻烦一个北海道冰淇淋。”  
“小白你不吃吗？”朱一龙略感疑惑。  
“咋们先尝尝。好吃的话，再买个其他味道的。”白宇谢着从甜品站店员那接过冰淇淋后，一把塞给了朱一龙。随后好哥们般得勾肩搭背，把人拐至店边僻静的小巷。  
“那你先吃！”朱一龙语气很是温柔，但态度有些坚决。  
白宇哭笑不得把冰淇淋又推还过去，“你先吃吧。或者......”他凑到朱一龙耳畔，故意压低了嗓音说道，“龙龙喂我吃。”  
朱一龙在听到对方略带调戏的话语后，耳朵和脸颊以肉眼可见的速度，"唰"得变成通红。  
“你走开。”朱一龙伸手用指尖推搡了白宇的胸口，力度却是极轻的。  
白宇咧嘴一笑，顺势抓住了朱一龙的手，按在了自己的左胸口。右手则搂住对方的腰，锁住了他的活动范围。任凭朱一龙几次三番想抽回手，却依然被白宇强行得按住。  
待朱一龙放弃挣扎后，白宇准备进一步耍流氓调戏，却忽然感到身上一阵凉意。  
原来是传说中的冰淇淋之神融化了。  
白宇忍不住感叹道，这还没趁冷吃上一口，就贡献给了衣服。  
不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的室友。（室友：这不能怪我们！）

 

2  
前一刻你侬我侬的气氛尚在发酵，白宇本想可以顺着情调升华之际，在这条安静的小巷中获得来自恋人的轻吻。  
而所谓的冰淇淋之神确实帮了个大忙——倒数的那种。  
白宇想回去打一顿室友。 

*  
朱一龙一手拿着冰淇淋，一手捏着纸巾帮白宇一起擦拭。  
因为擦得不够及时，冰淇淋还是在黑色的短袖上留下了一大块显眼的白色水渍。  
而冰淇淋之神可不是什么等闲之辈，还不忘忙里添乱。  
朱一龙刚忙完这厢，又有不少冰淇淋融化随着蛋筒壁缓缓流下。  
“龙龙，它化了。”  
白宇突然想起室友小张曾提过这款冰淇淋的融化速度之快，万万没想到竟然这么快。  
由于所有的纸巾都用来擦衣服，白宇翻遍了斜挎包也没能再找出多余的一张。  
两人无奈得相视一笑后，朱一龙据决定采用最原始的方法。  
只见他像小奶猫般探出舌头，用舌尖逐个轻触手背上奶白色的液体。  
搞定手背上的，他继续趁胜追击沿着蛋筒壁，由下而上舔舐着不断流淌的冰淇淋。

TBC


	3. 冰淇淋之神-下

3   
白宇目不暇接得围观了这场“对抗赛”的全过程。  
只见朱一龙灵活粉嫩的舌尖里外忙碌，外加那时而贴着嘴唇，时而被含入嘴中的奶白色液体使得场面分外香艳，也令白宇特别口干舌燥，不由自主得咽了好几次口水。  
看来猪室友也有靠谱的时候，突然变成了神队友。 

在朱一龙的努力下，冰淇淋仅剩与蛋筒最高处边缘齐平的量。  
“还挺好吃的，小白吃吗？不然等下全化了。”  
被点了名的白宇还沉浸在朱一龙的朱唇皓齿中，流连忘返于那红色与白色间的相互嬉戏，互相映衬，非常想一亲芳泽。  
朱一龙见对方有些痴汉的笑容，不免有些担心得问，“小白菜，你在想什么呢？”  
白宇赶紧擦掉嘴边的口水，要是被朱一龙知道流口水的真正原因恐怕会被嫌弃吧？

 

4  
一个大胆的想法倏然闪现。  
白宇接过冰淇淋猛得吸了一口，趁朱一龙还未回神之际托住对方的脑袋，劈头盖脸来了个法式热吻。他的舌头带着些许凉意，却热烈霸道得探入贪婪已久的唇齿之间。  
因为吻得太过突然，毫无准备的朱一龙感觉到氧气被逐渐抽离，空气越发得稀薄。不知所措的手只能紧紧抓住白宇衣服的下摆，仿佛能借此支撑快要晕倒的自己。  
在朱一龙一度以为快要窒息时，白宇才恋恋不舍得放开了他。  
而冰淇淋也在两人相互交融的热度下消失殆尽。

喘了口气，白宇贴心得用拇指蹭掉朱一龙唇边那些未及时吞咽的冰淇淋，随后轻抚着他微肿的唇评论，“冰淇淋真好吃。”

白宇从未如此感激室友给他创造了良机。（室友内心OS:几分钟前还说要打我们！可怕的大猪蹄！）

 

5  
“龙龙，我得坦白个......事儿......”白宇像是犯了错的孩子般低垂下脑袋。朱一龙顺着他的视线看到了下半身支起的小帐篷，于是有点为难得抿住了下唇。  
白宇思量着直接提议开房会不会显得过于猴急，于是委婉得说，“我想去那家5星级酒店......”  
若是朱一龙不给回应，就纯当他开了个玩笑瞎扯一通。若是朱一龙有一丝的犹豫，白宇自然也不会强人所难。  
然而朱一龙就这么一言不发得站着，似乎在认真考虑。这使得白宇有点后悔方才问出口的话。即使朱一龙没想着干什么，他的性子也是不太会去拒绝别人的。   
*  
再度过了有些艰难的半分钟后，朱一龙却突然笑了。白宇不得不感叹有时候“馊主意”确实能博美人一笑。  
虽然他有些纳闷朱一龙是不是又因为跳跃思维想到了其他什么搞笑的事而笑，但是对方的笑颜看得人甚是欢喜。  
待朱一龙成功止住笑容后便用略带奶音怪可爱的声音问，“是去洗衣服吗？”  
“对！对！我去洗衣服。”  
朱一龙得到答复后又微笑起来，随后用右手中指不轻不重得放在白宇胸口，一路沿着身体最中间的位置轻抚至白宇的小帐篷处。末了，还加重力道按在那坨半硬的地方，附上了友善的提醒，“你可能还需要洗裤子。”

 

6  
白宇曾听朋友描述过人类在受到心理重创后，脑子会突然当机，也就是常说的脑海中一片空白。在如此状态下不论做什么事情，外人看来都宛如行尸走肉，无法感知到外界的一切。搁以前，白宇根本无法想象这样的状态。  
但是此时此刻朱一龙几乎勾引的行为，令他也切实体会到了传说中的脑中一片空白的感受。  
等大脑恢复正常工作时，白宇已经被朱一龙推倒在他心心念念了很久的五星级宾馆大床上。  
莫非他们刚刚吃的不是冰淇淋，而是chun药？

 

7  
朱一龙双手撑在白宇的耳侧，腾空看着被他推倒在身下的恋人。下身几乎是坐在白宇身上紧密相贴，小幅度得磨蹭着。他有些压抑得咬住嘴唇，为了不让呻吟声溢出，然而白宇从朱一龙逐渐变硬的下体感受到了他不同以往的热情。  
见白宇半响没点反应，朱一龙于是更加不客气，准备直捣黄龙去解白宇裤子上的拉链。白宇却赶忙一把抓住他的双手，神情严肃得问道，“龙龙，你真得愿意和我滚床单吗？”  
虽然白宇一直想与朱一龙做爱做的事，但是顾忌着大家都是第一次与同性恋爱，所以心理和生理上的接受度会比异性恋慢热。

 “不然呢，我们真得开房就为了洗衣服？”  
白宇脑中最后一根理智的线随着到朱一龙肯定的答复瞬间断裂，他猛然翻身和朱一龙对换了位置，掌握了主动权。

 

8   
尽管没有做到最后一步，白宇依然一脸餍足。  
他们面对面相拥，眼里有说不尽的含情脉脉。再眼神交流了片刻后，白宇忍不住低头吻上了正枕在他胳膊上恋人的额头。  
吻着吻着差点又擦枪走火。  
“龙龙，你刚才全身泛红真可爱。”  
闻言，朱一龙一改先前的胆大，不敢与白宇对视。耳朵又变成了红彤彤的状态，且害羞得压低了视线。他长长的睫毛像一把漂亮的扇子来回挥舞，撩动着白宇的心。  
温存了一会儿，朱一龙戳了戳白宇的胸口，好奇得问道，“小白，你老实告诉我，刚才在外头怎么会这么兴奋?”  
“我......我yy你在舔我那啥哈。”白宇再次咧嘴傻笑，企图萌混过关。   
“你走开！”  
伴随着朱一龙奶凶的吼叫，还有迎面而来的枕头袭击。白宇开心得承受着这甜蜜的暴击。  
今日份的龙龙还是如此可爱呢。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> 没控制好字数，把《冰淇淋之神-下》写长了  
> 宇龙同龄大学生的设定最初想写长篇，但是由于暂时没想出两只的专业（向各位请教&征集~）+拖延症而搁浅。有机会的话，在写一点短篇~  
> 因为喜欢甜文和诱受，所以文里ooc见谅~   
> 还喜欢平日里会害羞，不声不响很低调的人儿，但是想要勾引人时可以很魅惑，想要滚床单时可以很豪放的那类（我也不知道这算那类受啊）hhh
> 
> 段落前的数字代表着时间。  
> 《上》写在最前面的几个的数字（吃冰淇淋的段落）等于【分钟】（即1=1分钟）  
> 而其他数字代表着更长的时间间距。  
> 话说开封菜的北海道冰淇淋真得融化非常快 TAT
> 
> 以上

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的 可以回lof爱心和蓝手~


End file.
